Talk:USS Vengeance
Promotional image Image provided by trekmovie.com: http://scifanatic.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/vengeance-b.jpg -- 00:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Is there some rule about us not using promotional graphics that are not screen caps from the film in the in-universe segment of the article? --Pseudohuman (talk) 11:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::MA:IMAGE, item #9 of the first list, seems to apply (although it wasn't its intended use-case). Basically, if the promo image shows the same as a good screenshot would, it can be used. It might be nice to replace it later, once screenshots can be made "legally", but for the time being... Keep in mind that this does not apply in cases where a promo image shows something that is not present in the final product, for example a scene that was later cut from the film. --Cid Highwind (talk) 11:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Model I have trouble believing Marcus would have a model of a secret Section 31 warship on his desk for all to see. It was probably another Federation ship type we couldn't get a clear look at. - Mitchz95 (talk) 19:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, just saw the movie again and it was indeed the Vengeance. Not sure whether it makes any sense, but whatever. - Mitchz95 (talk) 04:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :My interpretation was that the model was a "concept model" and suggests that the fact that a Dreadnought-class was being designed and what it was going to look like was more or less common knowledge in Starfleet Command, but everything else about the project was classified, like the technology involved and that a prototype had already been built. etc. But we would need a production source to explain further until we comment on this in any way in the articles. --Pseudohuman (talk) 11:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Bob Orci did admit it was a mistake on Trekmovie.com, as he was not on set that day-- 01:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::a) Cite required for that. :::b) Mistake or not, it was on-screen. -- sulfur (talk) 02:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Quote I'm not liking the new quote. The original ("If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong.") was a personal assessment of the Vengeance and the danger presented by her, while the new one is just a partial listing of the 's capabilities. Anyone agree/disagree? - Mitchz95 (talk) 03:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. - 05:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Removed Text I removed the following text: ""This was the first Federation starship launched following the destruction of ." There is no source provided and I don't recall that being said in the movie. 04:33, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think it is based on the line Kirk says moments before his demotion when he thinks Pike has called him and Spock to HQ to announce that they are going to get the five-year mission that "They gave us the newest ship in the fleet. Who else are they gonna send out." meaning that at the time Enterprise was still the latest ship, meaning the Vengeance became the first new ship to be launched after the events of the previous film. --Pseudohuman (talk) 10:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Definitely destroyed Someone keeps changing the status of the Vengeance from "Destroyed" to "Active." It was definitely destroyed. Let's not start an edit war over this.--Boreas249 (talk) 02:32, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :It was a vandal that kept changing it from destroyed to active. He has been blocked. Chalet (talk) 03:09, April 11, 2017 (UTC)